


Sulle ali di mio padre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mirai Trunks è in procinto di partire per tornare a casa, ma prima si concede una discussione con Crilin.Remake di  Scritta sentendo Ci sono anch'io di Max Pezzali.Ha partecipato all'Easter Egg Day.Prompt: Viaggi nel tempo e nello spazio.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Trunks, Vegeta.Prompt: Sulle ali di mio padre





	1. Chapter 1

Sulle ali di mio padre

  
“Torni nel futuro?” domandò Crilin. Trunks si strinse il lacciò che gli legava i capelli color glicine. Incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò alla superfice liscia della navicella con un tonfo metallico. L’elsa della spada coprì la scritta nera  hope .

“Ho viaggiato non solo nel tempo, ma anche nello spazio. Questa non è la mia dimensione” spiegò. Crilin si morse l’interno della guancia e piegò il capo, una goccia di sudore gli scese tra i sei puntini disegnati sulla sua fronte.

“Non penso che ti mancherà questo tempo. Vegeta non sarà stata un’ottima compagnia” borbottò. Le iridi di Trunks divennero liquide, strinse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte.

_ Vegeta avanzò lungo il corridoio. I suoi passi rimbombavano, la luce delle lampade illuminava il suo corpo muscoloso madido di sudore. Superò la porta aperta del salotto, socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi color ossidiana ebbero un guizzo di luce bluastra. Si voltò e scattò in avanti con la supervelocità. Afferrò per la gola Mirai Trunks e lo sollevò. Digrignò i denti e sbatté il figlio contro la parete, questa tremò e un po’ d’intonaco color crema cadde sul pavimento. Il giovane sgranò gli occhi, le ciocche glicini gli ricadevano sul viso. _

_ “Smettila di seguirmi e di assillarmi moccioso. Te l’ho detto nella Stanza dello Spirito del tempo e te lo ripeto qui. Non troverai un padre in me!” gridò il principe dei saiyan. _

Mirai espirò dalle narici e ticchettò con la scarpa sul terreno. Si sentirono un paio di miagolii e il vento fece frusciare le fronde degli alberi tutt’intorno.

“Sono contento di avervi conosciuto …” sussurrò. Crilin ridacchiò, si passò la mano sul capo calvo e ridacchiò nuovamente.

“Vivi?” chiese. Alzò il capo sporgendosi e osservò indistinto, sulla giacca del ragazzo, il simbolo della Capsule co..

“Già” borbottò Mirai. Le gote gli divennero vermiglie e deglutì, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

“E anche rivedere Gohan, anche se qui è quasi un bambino ed è ben diverso dal mio maestro”. Aggiunse.

“Anche tuo padre non era come immaginavi, vero? Non so, ti aspettavi una specie di eroe salvatore?” domandò il terrestre. Si grattò al centro del viso nel punto in cui mancava il naso. Trunks guardò la finestra della casa a cupola. Osservò sua madre andare avanti e indietro cullando Trunks neonato, di quel tempo, tra le braccia.

“Mia madre non mi ha mai detto molto, in realtà. Ho costruito io il mito di mio padre sul fatto che era coraggioso e non si faceva mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno” ribatté Mirai indurendo il tono. Crilin congiunse le mani, si alzò e abbassò sulle punte dei piedi un paio di volte.

“Pensa positivo, tuo padre poteva essere Yamcha” lo consolò. Trunks sollevò un sopracciglio e abbassò il capo guardando Crilin.

“Non dovrebbe essere vostro amico?” chiese. Crilin fece una risatina stridula e la punta delle sue orecchie si tinse di vermiglio.

“In ogni caso non me ne vado deluso. Mio padre ha sofferto per la mia morte, ha combattuto con rabbia contro Cell in nome della mia sorte. Non potrei essere più felice” spiegò Trunks. Si voltò e sorrise, intravedendo la punta dei capelli a fiamma di Vegeta dietro il tronco di un albero.

“Anche se sconfiggerò i cyborg, diventerò un guerriero ancora più forte. Sarò un vero saiyan coraggioso … sulle ali di mio padre” spiegò. Crilin scosse il capo e sospirò.

“Secondo me, stai di nuovo sbagliando spazio e tempo. Vegeta non migliorerà mai” ribatté.


	2. Sensei, veglia su di me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno scorcio introspettivo della vita di Mirai Trunks dopo la sconfitta dei cyborg.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic2g03N1lE0.

_Sensei_ , veglia su di me

 

Trunks si allacciò i lunghi capelli color glicine e raggiunse la finestra, si affacciò e guardò tutt’intorno. Osservò i palazzi semi-distrutti, gruppetti sporadici di persone che percorrevano le strade, il cui asfalto era bucherellato e distrutto in più punti.

Alzò il capo e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide, appoggiò le mani sul davanzale della finestra e il vento gli sferzò il viso pallido.

< Ancora non riesco a credere che sono riuscito a salvare il mio mondo > pensò. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e si voltò, in un angolo della stanza, era appoggiata la sua spada contro la parete scrostata. Si mordicchiò il labbro e corrugò la fronte.

“ _Sensei_ , se da lassù mi stai guardando, sei orgoglioso di me?” domandò a bassa voce. Sentì gli occhi pizzicare, i suoi occhi si arrossarono e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“ _Sensei_ Gohan, sto facendo la cosa giusta?! Cosa posso fare per saperlo?!” sbraitò a pieni polmoni. Sentì la gola bruciargli e le sue gambe tremarono. Cadde in ginocchio e singhiozzò, chinò il capo e la frangetta color glicine gli coprì metà del volto, mettendoglielo in ombra. Accarezzò il pavimento con le dita tremanti, il respiro irregolare.

< Ho sconfitto i cyborg, ma continuano a popolare i miei incubi. Questa pace è appesa a un filo e ho il terrore si possa spezzare da un momento all’altro.

Quel passato così diverso mi tenta come le sirene fecero con Ulisse, non riesco a smettere di sentirne il canto. Vorrei rivedere mio padre… e soprattutto te, Gohan. Lo so che quel Gohan non è il mio, ma vorrei vederlo crescere, stargli accanto come la sua controparte del mio mondo è rimasta al mio fianco.

Penso che anche mia madre non creda che tutto si sia risolto, perché l’ho vista lavorare a una nuova macchina del tempo. I materiali scarseggiano e ci vorranno anni, ma lei non si è fermata un attimo > pensò.

“ _Sensei_ Gohan, riuscirò a tenere in salvo questo mondo? Oh, se solo fossi ancora qui, accanto a me. Sei morto a causa mia, ti ho indebolito io. Perdonami, ti prego, ti supplico, dovunque tu sia, perdonami” gemette. Singhiozzò con più forza, le lacrime gli solcarono il viso e il suo fisico massiccio fu scosso da tremiti sempre più forti. Le sue iridi si tinsero di verde-acqua, la sua aura s’incrementò tingendosi d’oro e si trasformò in un supersaiyan. Si rialzò in piedi, tremando e raggiunse la sua spada, avvolse le dita intorno all’elsa e la mise nella fodera sulle sue spalle. Si pulì il viso dalle lacrime con la mano, corse e saltò dalla finestra, spiccando il volo. Sfrecciò sopra i palazzi, solcando il cielo azzurro, zigzagando tra le nuvole. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il lungo codino, la frangetta gli sferzava il viso arrossandogli la pelle.

“Forse è meglio che io torni ad allenarmi” mormorò Trunks con voce rauca.

La sua aura dorata si rifletteva nei suoi occhi, sorvolò un’autostrada abbandonata e atterrò sulla cima di una montagna, nel centro di una pineta. Sfoderò la spada ed iniziò a dare una serie di fendenti, i muscoli scattanti.

“… Io proverò a difendere questo mondo, _sensei_ , fino al giorno in cui ci ricongiungeremo” bisbigliò.


	3. Un momento di serenità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento di serenità tra il piccolo Gohan e il Trunks del futuro.

Un momento di serenità

 

“Guarda non è bellissima?” chiese il piccolo Gohan a Mirai Trunks, mostrandogli una viscida e piccola salamandra rossa. La creatura fece saettare la lingua, i suoi occhi neri e liquidi saettarono a destra e a sinistra.

Trunks inarcò un sopracciglio.

“ _Emh_ … bellissima” mentì.

< Assomiglia a suo padre molto più di quanto pensassi… > pensò. Corrugò la fronte e ingoiò un sospiro. < Pensare che nel futuro era il mio maestro. Oh, sensei, mi manchi così tanto. Non posso illudermi che stare con questo bambino sia come riaverti con me > pensò.

Gohan adagiò a terra la salamandra.

“Sei triste, vero?” domandò, guardando gli occhi del suo interlocutore. Erano entrambi seduti su una grossa roccia in mezzo al prato, alle loro spalle si stagliava la foresta. Le fronde verde scuro frusciavano, mosse dal vento. Lo stesso che piegava gli steli verde smeraldo, la terra era umida.

Trunks cercò di fare un sorriso bieco.

< Non posso essere triste. Non ora che ho potuto finalmente conoscere mio padre: il mio eroe, la persona che più desideravo incontrare. Mi tratta come suo pari, mi chiama ‘moccioso’, mi allena addirittura > pensò.

Gohan piegò di lato il capo.

“Io vorrei fossi felice con me, sei come un fratellone per me” disse Gohan.

Trunks arrossì.

“Sei davvero dolce” ammise con voce bassa.

Gohan si alzò in piedi. Alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare il caschetto di capelli neri e serrò i pugni.

“Ho un’idea. Anche Junior è sempre triste, però, quando ci alleniamo, sorride” disse.

“Sono troppo stanco per combattere con te. Ho appena finito di allenarmi con mio padre” esalò Trunks.

< Mi fanno male tutte le ossa. Mio padre, invece, è un combattente instancabile > pensò.

“Chi ha parlato di combattere? Tua!” urlò Gohan. Diede una pacca sul braccio di Trunks e si mise a correre all’indietro.

Trunks saltò in piedi, e, ridacchiando, cercò di afferrare il ragazzino, che schivava, ridendo.

“Vieni qui, pestifero” disse.

“Prendimi” cantilenò Gohan.

Vegeta, nascosto dietro un albero, guardò suo figlio e quello di Goku giocare a rincorrersi.

“ _Tsk_ ” borbottò.

Junior lo colpì alla testa con la mano, facendogli sfuggire un grugnito.

“Che diamine ti salta in testa, muso verde?” si lamentò il principe dei saiyan.

“Dovresti essere felice per quel ragazzo. Lasciagli un po’ di respiro, ha già visto abbastanza atrocità nel futuro” lo rimproverò il namecciano.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi” ringhiò Vegeta.

< Quel moccioso, il modo in cui mi guarda, mi mettono a disagio. Insomma, viene dal futuro! Non sono pronto per avere un figlio, figuriamoci di un altro tempo > pensò.  

“Lo so che sei stordito e confuso da tutto quello che sta succedendo. Però tu sei la sua figura di riferimento. Se non gli permetti di sfogarsi, finirà per esplodere”. Proseguì Junior.

“Lo sai che Gohan non è tuo figlio, vero? Resta il marmocchio di Kakaroth” sibilò Vegeta.

“Io spero che tu sia un padre migliore di Goku” lo richiamò Junior.

Vegeta sospirò.

“Li lascerò ‘giocare’, se ci tieni tanto” capitolò.

Le risate di Trunks e Gohan risuonavano nell’aria.  

 

 


End file.
